


Perfect

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural RPS
Genre: Blanket Permission, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s one thing they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: “Jensen/Misha snuggling by the fireplace,” at the [12 Days of Christmas](http://community.livejournal.com/jensen_misha/116665.html?thread=358329#t358329) meme.

The worst part about Vancouver is the freezing weather. They’d been shooting outside today, and since they were in “Alabama,” they couldn’t wear coats when they were shooting. Eric kept people around with coffee and hot chocolate, and they could wear their coats between takes, but it was still miserable. Jensen didn’t want to leave his trailer after lunch, especially since Misha was sprawled on him like a living blanket.

But now they’re back home, and the first thing Misha had done was build up the fire. For being born in Massachusetts his blood is awful thin.

But since it takes awhile for the room to warm up and Misha is snuggled against him under an afghan, Jensen’s not complaining.

“You know what this needs?” Misha asks.

“Mmmm?” Jensen’s dozing, not really paying attention. He makes a protesting noise as Misha gets up, hooks his IPod to the speaker and sits down again.

“Perfect,” Misha says as the soft strains of cello and violin fill the room, nestling against Jensen, and he has to agree.


End file.
